Mi vecino:el amor
by super Princess saiyajin
Summary: Era un verano muy duro para la joven Bulma Briefs. Se había tenido que mudar y había tenido que dejar a sus amigos y a su novio. Pero quien diría que el amor viviría a su lado. (VxB) y un poco de (GxM) Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste este nuevofic, es un homenaje a mi mejor amigo.

/

Bulma era una chica amigable,un poco orgullosa y con un poco de carácter,inteligente y algunas cosas mas,aparte de tener un cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos. La joven tenia unos 15 años.

Pov Bulma.

-Hija,te gusta la nueva casa?- me pregunto mi padre ya que nos acabábamos de mudar.

Hice una mueca,ya que la casa se veía un poco pequeña.

-Hija,ve a saludar a los nuevos vecinos mientras nosotros metemos las cajas a la nueva casa- me dijo mi madre.

Suspire con resignación y baje del camión de la mudanza. Mire a mi alrededor.

"Bueno,tan poco se ve tan mal" pensé y comenze a andar en la dirección a la casa mas cercana. Desde ahí vi a tres niños jugando por la calle. Eran dos niños que jugaban al balón y una niña que los miraba.

Pase por el lateral hasta que una voz me detuvo- Hola-

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con uno de los chicos que antes había estado jugando fútbol. Era un chico mas alto que yo,aunque por la cara parecía mas joven. Tenia una inocente sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Emitía confianza. Tenia el pelo y los ojos negros. El pelo era de una extraña forma. Era alborotado, formando 7 picos. 4 hacia delante y 3 hacia atrás. Se podría decir que tenia forma de palmera. El llevaba un gi naranja con un cinturón,botas y muñequeras azules.

-Hola soy Goku- se presento y antes de que yo también pudiera presentarme me dijo- quieres jugar con nosotros?-

La sonrisa que tenia en el rostro tan inocente me hizo asentir. Me llevo donde estaba una chica sentada en un banco. La chica tenia también los ojos y el cabello negro. También parecía de la misma edad que Goku. Era un poco mas alta que yo. Tenia una sonrisa amigable. Llevaba un vestido morado,sin mangas. Le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas.

-Esta es Milk-me dijo señalando a la chica Milk esta es...perdona,como te llamas?- me pregunto con una mano tras la nuca.

-Mi nombre es Bulma-

-Hola Bulma- me dijo Milk- Quieres sentarte a mi lado?- me pregunto.

Yo asentí y me senté a su lado.

Goku volvió a tomar la palabra y grito-Vegeta,ven acá!-

Un chico se acerco hacia nosotros. Era igual de alto que yo. Su cabello era negro al igual que sus profundos ojos. Su pelo tenia forma de flama,lo que lo hacia mas alto. Su rostro no era para nada amigable. Tenia un ceño fruncido,además de una frente amplia y una mueca por boca. Sus ojos me examinaban detenidamente. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes azul marina con una chaqueta negra,unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas de fútbol.

-Bulma este es Vegeta,Vegeta esta es Bulma- nos presento Goku.

-Hola- le salude.

Solo recibí un -Hmp- por respuesta.

-Dejale,siempre es así,acabaras por acostumbrarte a él- me susurro Milk en el oído.

-Es un cascarrabias- me dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Kakarotto,deja de hablar y ven a jugar como un hombre- grito de repente la voz de Vegeta.

Su voz era potente y un poco grave.

-Ya voy Vegeta-le respondio Goku dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia él.

-Que Goku no se llamaba Kakarotto?- le pregunte a Milk desconcertada.

\- No se,ese secreto solo lo saben ellos dos- me dijo ella alzando los hombros.

Milk y yo nos pusimos a hablar cuando de repente recibí un balonazo en la cabeza.

-Aauu. Oye quien a sido?- pregunte mirando a los dos chicos. Goku señalaba a Vegeta mientras este se reia- Eso no tiene gracia,ten mas cuidado la próxima vez- dije sobandome la cabeza.

-No tengo por que tener mas cuidado. Además tu no me mandas,solo eres un insecto- me dijo cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oye niñato engreído,aquí el insecto seras tu,que eres un enano. Además la calle no es tuya- le dije.

A él se le hincho una vena en la frente.

-Oye niñata engreída, como te atrevas a decir una palabra mas te juro que desearías no haber nacido.- me amenazo.

-Y te tendría que tener miedo- le dije en tono burlón.

-Oye Bulma,yo que tu,no le haría enfadar- me dijo Milk.

Yo no sabia eso pero cuando me entere fue demasiado tarde.

-Ven aquí perra insolente,como te pille veras lo que es buenos- empezó a gritar y a correr hacia mi. Por suerte Goku lo detuvo como pudo.

-Vegeta,tranquilizate. Solo ha sido una broma por parte de Bulma- le intentaba tranquilizar Goku.

-Kakarotto sueltame. La voy a hacer trizas. Kakarottoooooo!- gritaba todo el rato para que Goku le soltara.

-Bulma,sera mejor que te vallas- me dijo Milk con cara de preocupación.

Yo asentí. Nunca hubiera creído que se pondría así. Se ponía muy peligroso. Daba hasta miedo. Me aleje de allí todo lo rápido que pude,llege a mi casa y subí a mi habitación. Desde allí se podían escuchar los gritos. Me asome por la ventana para ver que hacían.

-Como la pille se va a enterar esa perra. Te juro que la mato- se escuchaba.

Después de 15 minutos de gritos,Vegeta se logro tranquilizar.

-Bueno se esta haciendo tarde,vayamonos a casa y mañana nos volmvemos a encontrar a la misma hora- dijo Milk y moviendo la mano se despidió de ellos.

Vegeta y Goku cogieron el balón y se fueron a la casa de al lado. De repente Goku se detuvo y le dijo algo a Vegeta que yo no pude entender. Después vi como Vegeta entraba a la casa y Goku se dirigía a la mía. Baje corriendo para que ninguno de mis padres habriera la puerta antes que yo. Abrí la puerta y allí se encontraba Goku a punto de llamar al timbre.

-Hola- le dije.

-Hola- me respondió con su inocente sonrisa -te quería explicar unas cosas sobre Vegeta- me dijo y yo le preste toda mi atención.

/

Esperó que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.👑


	2. La pesadilla y el casanovas

Espero que les guste este capitulo y perdonen por la tardanza. Empezare a subir capítulos una vez cada dos semanas aproximadamente.

/

Pov Bulma.

-Tienes toda mi atención -le dije a Goku para que empezara a hablar.

-Pues veras,me queria disculpar en nombre de Vegeta-

-Que venga él- le respondí ya que la sangre me ardía por dentro en solo pensar que Goku había venido a disculparse por Vegeta.

-Pero verás, de eso te venia a hablar yo. Vegeta tiene muy mal genio y no es por que sea así de verdad sino que su pasado lo ha hecho así. Verás le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie,pero igualmente lo haré. La madre de Vegeta murió en el parto y su padre no lo trato muy bien. Lo ignoraba y solo le daba ordenes y le hacia entrenar duramente para que fuera el mejor. Cuando Vegeta tuvo 5 años,su padre lo entrego a un emperador llamado Freezer. Freezer maltrato a Vegeta torturándole y dándole palizas y haciéndole entrenar. Un día cuando Vegeta tenia 8 años se logro escapar. Estuvo solo por la calle durante un mes entero. Después de un mes, Freezer lo encontró y le pego y torturo tanto que Vegeta muchas veces tiene pesadillas con él, aparte de tener un montón de cicatrices. Estuvo siendo maltratado hasta hace un año. Hace un año se logro escapar de Freezer otra vez y esta vez huyendo mas lejos. Hace seis meses lo encontró una persona que lo llevo a un orfanato. Allí no tuvo amigos ya que desde que nació le ensañaron a no tener y no mostrar sentimientos. Estuvo solo hasta que hace cuatro meses mi familia lo adopto. Aunque ahora tenga una familia y sea muy querido sigue sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Como siempre le hicieron entrenar y es muy fuerte,es muy temido en el barrio. Su orgullo y sus enseñanzas abase de golpes no le deja mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie. Yo y mi hermano lo queremos como si fuera nuestro propio hermano y aunque nos cuenta algunas cosas,nunca se abre a nosotros abiertamente. Aunque parezca que no,tiene muchas cosas buenas,por eso te pido que no lo juzges ya que tuvo una infancia muy dura.-Dijo Goku terminando su discurso.

-Pues,ahora que me cuentas todo si que me impresiona. Pero aunque sea tu hermano no le dejes que te trate así y una pregunta,por que te llama Kakarotto?- le pregunte intrigada.

-Bueno pues...ahora que lo preguntas...se me olvido- me respondió con una sonrisa inocente y una mano tras la nuca.-Bueno,mañana te vienes a jugar con nosotros? A las diez te timbro para que vengas,vale? Adiós.-me dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar,ya se había ido.

Pov mi.

Bulma subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha pensando en lo que su amigo le acababa de contar sobre ese tal...como se llamaba?...así Vegeta.

"Como pudo un niño soportar algo asi" pensaba mientras se lavaba el jabón del cuerpo.

En casa de Goku...

-Ya estoy en casa!- grito Goku mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Donde estabas cariño?-le pregunto Gine,su madre.

Gine era una mujer con el pelo y ojos entre marrones y negros. Era muy cariñosa.

-Goku sientate que la comida ya esta lista. Bardock,Raditz,Vegeta,a comer!- grito por toda la casa para que los hombres de su vida se acercaran a comer.

Al rato ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Bardock,el padre,era igual que Goku solo que mas mayor y con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Raditz era el hermano mayor,también tenia los ojos y el pelo negro solo que su pelo era largo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Que aproveche- dijo Goku y se puso a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

-Que aproveche -dijo su hermano unos segundos después y también se puso a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo Vegeta antes de ponerse a comer,solo que él comía con mas clase.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Bardock y se puso a comer igual que sus hijos mayor y menor.

-Que aproveche- dijo Gine y se puso a comer igual que Vegeta,con clase.

Después de estar un buen rato comiendo los niños se fueron a la habitación de Raditz,para ponerse a hablar como siempre.

\- Hermano,hoy a venido una chica nueva y creo que es perfecta para ti- empezó a hablar Goku.

-Así,como es? Como se llama?-preguntaba Raditz con curiosidad.

-Se llama Bulma y mañana la podrás verla porque va a venir a jugar con nosotros- dijo Goku.

-Que! Porque invitas a esa perra a jugar con nosotros!- grito Vegeta por toda la casa con una visiblemente vena en la frente.

-Porque es mi amiga- respondió Goku con una sonrisa.

-Pero la mía no! Mañana no iré a jugar- sentencio Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

-Anda Vegeta,ven a jugar mañana,si?- preguntaba Goku.

-EH dicho que No-

-Si?-

-Que No-

-SI?-

-QUE NO!- y dicho esto abandono la habitación.

-Se fue,me da que mañana no ira- le dijo Raditz a su hermano que miraba la puerta anonadado.

-Lo se,a menos que...-dijo Goku dejando mucha intriga en Raditz.

-Si mañana vienes lo sabrás -y dicho esto salio corriendo de la habitación.

Pov Vegeta.

Me encontraba en una habitación en penumbras. No veía nada.

-Hay alguien?- pregunte,pero nadie me respondió.

Caminaba,pero no sabia hacia que dirección. Estaba desorientado. Poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. De repente se encendió una lucecita dejándome ver una mesa con utensilios que conocía claramente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

-Veo que ya encontraste lo que buscabas- dijo una voz fría detrás de mi.

Yo conocía esa voz perfectamente. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el. Freezer,el que me había torturado y dejado cicatrices todos estos años. Llevaba una cuchilla muy familiar para mi. De una patada me tiro al suelo y se puso encima mio para que no pudiera escapar. Me quito la camiseta con un movimiento rápido. Podía ver mis cicatrices y me iba a hacer una mas.

-Disfrutalo-me dijo antes de empezar a clavar la cuchilla en mi pecho.

Movía la cuchilla rajandome y riéndose. Mi sangre salia y yo intentaba no llorar del dolor,pues sabia que pasaría si lloraba. Cada vez me la clavaba mas produciendome un dolor insoportable. No aguante mas y solté un grito desgarrador.

...

Me levante de la cama de golpe. Estaba sudando. Ya que solo dormía en boxers comprobé si tenia alguna cicatriz mas. Por suerte no había ninguna más. Me fui al baño a lavarme la cara y cuando entre vi que Kakarotto estaba también lavándose la cara.

-Otra pesadilla?- me pregunto.

-Si,como lo sabias?-

-Pues por el grito que has pegado hace un rato,por que estas sudando y por la cara que llevas de haber visto un fantasma-

-Que hora es?-

-Las 9:00. Iré a recoger a Milk en media hora y luego iré a por Bulma-

-Bah- dije y me lave la cara con agua fría.

-Vienes?-

-Te dije que No- Y dicho esto cogí mi móvil,unos cascos y me puse a escuchar musica.

Pov mi.

Goku se vistió y se fue a buscar a Milk que vivía en el barrio de al lado. Cuando llego timbro a la puerta y Milk salio con un lindo vestido.

-Estas muy guapa- le dijo Goku y Milk se sonrojo.

-Bueno vamos a andar que hay que recoger a Bulma. No viene Vegeta?- pregunto Milk curiosa al no ver al pelinegro.

-No,pero luego vas a ver como si acaba viniendo

Andaron hablando de diferentes temas hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bulma. Timbraron y Bulma salio también con un precioso vestido a juego con sus ojos y pelo. Se pusieron a jugar.

A las 9:50(ya que habían recogido a Bulma 15 minutos antes) Goku saco su móvil y le escribió a Vegeta:Trae el balón de fut bol.

:No pienso salir 😠:fue la respuesta de Vegeta.

:En un minuto vas a estar fuera😁: escribió Goku y se puso a contar la marcha atrás.

-Por que cuentas-preguntaron las dos chicas intrigadas.

-Ya lo verán- dijo y cuando llego a cero la puerta de su casa se abrió.

Salio Bardock llevando a Vegeta colgando boca abajo,agarrando su pie izquierdo.

-Bardock sueltame ahora mismo!- gritaba Vegeta- se lo diré a Gine!- tras esas palabras Bardock se lo pensó un momento si debería seguir o no.

-Sueltame,que se me ensucia el pelo!- se seguía quejando Vegeta.

Con las dos manos se apoyo en el suelo y paso por las piernas de Bardock,este lo seguía agarrando así que se cayo hacia delante,después de hacer una voltereta. Vegeta aprovechó esto y entro corriendo a la casa,seguido por Bardock. Se escucharon gritos hasta que por fin Bardock consiguió salir con Vegeta cogido de las manos y los pies. Lo dejo al lado de Goku.

-Gracias papá- dijo Goku mientras Bardock entraba a la casa.

-Así que esto es cosa tuya! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-y dicho esto Vegeta persiguió a Goku hasta que lo alcanzo y se pusieron a pelear.

Después de un rato peleándose alguien nuevo apareció y dijo -Hola nenas,que tal?-

-Ay no,el casanovas no- se quejo Vegeta.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.👑


	3. Yamcha humillado y la zancadilla de Goku

Espero que les guste este capitulo y perdonen la tardanza.

/

-Yamcha,que haces aquí? Pero si tu vives a dos barrios de aquí. A que has venido?- pregunto Milk mirando con malos ojos a Yamcha.

Yamcha hizo oídos sordos y le pregunto a Bulma-hola nena,tu eres nueva aquí,no?- a lo que Bulma asintió.-Pues Dejame decirte que estas muy bella-

-Hola Yamcha- saludo Goku que se acababa de dar cuenta que Yamcha había llegado.

-Oye insecto,no desvies el tema. Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Vegeta fulminandole con la mirada.

A Yamcha le bajo una gota de sudor por la frente,ya que Vegeta era conocido como el matón de la ciudad,pero como se quería ver bien delante de la chica nueva guardo la compostura y contestó mirando a Bulma-Estaba paseando hasta que el brillo de esta dulzura me trajo aquí-

Ante este comentario Bulma se sonrojo,ya que nunca le habían hecho un complemento a pesar de ser tan bella.

-Insecto,pierdete si no quieres una buena paliza -le amenazo Vegeta apretando un puño.

-Tranquilizante Vegeta. Respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez- le decía Goku ya que Vegeta se había acercado peligrosamente a Yamcha.

Yamcha como se quería hacer el valiente se quedo quieto viendo como Vegeta estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Vegeta se paro a centímetros de él, cerro los ojos y comenzó a contar visiblemente rojo- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7...- y cuando tendría que haber dicho 8 le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago al desprevenido de Yamcha,este se doblo por el dolor mientras Vegeta le decia- Te lo advertí y tu no me hiciste caso,además estas en mis dominios. Vete si no quieres acabar aplastado como una cucaracha-

Yamcha salio corriendo mientras Vegeta se reía sadicamente.

-Eso no había sido necesario,aunque lo has puesto en su sitio,ya que no queremos que este barrio se ensucie con cucarachas como el-dijo de repente una voz detrás del grupo.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que era Raditz quien había estado viendo todo en silencio.

-Pues yo opino que os habéis pasado-se metió Milk en la conversación.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Milk. Lo podríamos haber solucionado hablando- opino esta vez Goku.

-Hermanito,se lo tenia bien merecido por ir de casanovas- le dijo Raditz con voz firme.

-Pero quien era y porque habláis mal de él? Si parecía buena persona-pregunto Bulma desconcertada,ya que no se había enterado de nada.

-Pues veras. Yamcha es conocido por ser el casanovas principal del colegio,instituto y seguramente este año del bachiderato. Juega con mas de una chica a la vez hasta tenerlas en la cama y cuando se aburre las deja rompiendoles el corazón.- le explico Milk.

-Pues a mi no me parecía nada de eso- le respondió Bulma pensando en él.

-Imbécil- se escucho decir a Vegeta.

-La verdad que si- dijo Raditz apoyando a Vegeta.

-Imbéciles vosotros!- les chillo Bulma.

-Tu a quien llamas imbécil,sabandija?- le pregunto Vegeta con una vena en la frente.

-A ti,sino a quien mas enano-respondio Bulma haciendole enojar aun mas a Vegeta.

-Sera zorra...-

-Raditz cogelo- le grito Goku a Raditz ya que ya sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Raditz intento atrapar a Vegeta,pero este hizo gala a sus buenos reflejos esquivándole y huyendo de él empujando a Bulma,Milk y Goku,hasta que Goku se harto y le puso la zancadilla haciendo que este se cayera y Raditz lo atrapara.

-Kakarotto,eres un tramposo miserable. Ven y pelea como un hombre!- chillaba mientras Goku se disculpaba por la zancadilla.

Mientras Milk hablaba con Bulma,después de haberse levantado, sobre como esperaba que fuese el año de bachiderato.

-Espero conocer a gente buena y amable como vosotros y también quiero sacar buenas notas,claro. Oye Milk,nos sentamos juntas?- estuvo preguntando la peliazul ya que el año empezaría muy pronto,solo les faltaba una semana.

La semana paso volando. Todo fue como siempre,se reunían,jugaban,peleaban,gastaban bromas,volvían a pelear,se despedían y vuelta a empezar. Bulma se había hecho mejor amiga tanto de Milk,como de Goku,mientras que no podía soportar ni a Vegeta ni a Raditz,ya que estos dos se juntaban y hacían muchísimas bromas molestando a todo el mundo,parecían diablos en vida. Aparte Bulma había vuelto a ver a Yamcha y se habían enamorado mutuamente,por lo que Yamcha tenia como meta declararse.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana. El sol brillaba,los pajaritos mañaneros cantaban y un despertador comenzó a sonar arruinando esta paz y despertando a la joven Briefs de su fantástico sueño.

/

Que pasara el primer día de escuela? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.👑


	4. Declaraciones

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

/

Pov Bulma

Acababa de sonar el despertador y ya me tenia que levantar si no queria llegar tarde. Me puse muy guapa ya que el primer dia queria dar buena impresion. Baje a desayunar encontrandome a mis padres. Mi padre leia el periodico mientas tomaba una taza de cafe,como siempre,mi madre por otro lado me hacia un cafecito a mi.

-Buenos dias- los salude mientras les daba unos besos.

-Buenos dias Bulma querida. Que guapa te has puesto para la escuela,no?- me insinuo mi madre.

Yo sabia que se referia a lo de tener novio,ya que ella decia que a mi edad ella ya habia tenido millones hasta que encontro a mi padre. Yo por mi parte no habia tenido ni uno.

-Buenos dias hija-me saludo mi padre.

Me quede hablando con mis padres hasta que mire el reloj.

-Las 7.30! Me tengo que ir,Milk me esta esperando para ir juntas ,vengo luego por la tarde- y diciendo eso cogi mi mochila y empece a correr.

Cuando llege a la casa de Milk ella ya esperaba con Goku.

-Por fin llegas- me dijo Milk.

-Hola Bulma-me saludo por su parte Goku.

-Hola,empecemos a andar si no queremos llegar tarde.Y el odioso de Vegeta no anda con nosotros?-

-No,el salio antes con Raditz-me dijo Goku.

Estuvimos andando hasta que al fin llegamos. Cuando entramos en clase todos estaban haciendo un circulo alrededor de algo mientras gritaban.

Me hacer que a una chica peliroja y le pregunte-Que esta pasando?-

-Dos chicos se estan peleando y parece que uno le esta dando una buena paliza al otro que esta medio moribundo-

Curiosa me hice hueco entre la multitud,ya que tenia curiosidad por saber quienes se estaban peleando. Cuando vi quienes peleaban mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Yamcha estaba en el suelo con muchos moratones y con sangre rodeandole,mientras Vegeta estaba al lado riendose de el con una sonrisa cinica y por su parte solo tenia un muy poco visible hilo de sangre en el labio.

Cuando pensaba gritarle algo el profesor entro.

-Que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto haciendo que todos se callaran y se hicieran a un lado.

El profesor miro la escena por unos segundos y luego dijo-Tu,porque le has hecho eso?-le pregunto con un tono que le congelaria la sangre a cualquiera,a cualquiera menos a Vegeta al parecer que contesto- Le he dado la paliza de su vida por dos razones,primero porque no merece vivir una sabandija como el y segundo porque no tiene respeto a sus superiores,al parecer nadie le habia dejado claro el castigo por llevarme la contraria-

-Que alguien le lleve a enfermeria y usted-dijo apuntando con el dedo a Vegeta-ahora mismo al director y esta mas que castigado.

Vegeta se fue con la cabeza bien alta despues de haberle sacado el dedo corazon al profesor. Por otro lado yo lleve a Yamcha a la enfermeria.

-Estas bien? Por que te peleaste con Vegeta?-le pregunte ya que aunque sabia que Vegeta era agresivo,tambien sabia que no le daba una paliza a cualquiera.

-Esque no queria que sigiese siendo el mismo maton de siempre- me respondio como apenado.

-Dejale ya sabes como es y que va a ser dificil ganarle en una pelea-le conteste.

-Bulma,queria preguntarte algo y siento mucho que sea en este estado pero no puedo aguantarlo mas- se arrodillo y cogio aire antes de proseguir -Te gustaria ser mi novia?-

Yo me emocione mucho ya que le amaba con todo el corazon. Le di un fuerte abrazo y grite como loca un si antes de darle un beso,mi primer beso.

Ese dia no me pude concentrar ya que no podia pensar en nada mas que en Yamcha.

Pov Milk

Acababa de sonar el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases. Espera fuera,ya que quede con Bulma ya porque tenia algo muy importante que decirme. Hoy no andaria con nosotros en el camino,asi que nos pusimos en marcha Goku y yo.

De repente se paro y se arrodillo. Yo no entendi nada hasta que empezo a hablar-Milk,eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida,me has ayudado,incluso con Vegeta y eso no lo hizo nadie,solo tu. Por eso y por muchas cosas mas,te queria preguntar ,quieres ser mi novia?-

Sus palabras chocaron contra mi corazón. Este momento lo llevaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin habia llegado.

-SI!- grite por todo lo alto mientras lo abrazaba.

Seguimos de la mano hasta que llegamos a su casa. Alli nos despedimos,aunque todavia no nos dimos un beso. En cuanto cerro la puerta empece a dar saltitos de alegria y timbre en el timbre de Bulma.

Ella me abrio-tengo algo muy importante que contarte!- gritamos las dos a la vez.

Subimos a su habitación con muchas ganas de saber que era la cosa tan importante que me tenia que decir.

-Empieza tu primero-me dijo.

-Pues veras veniamos del colegio Goku y yo y entonces el paro y se me declaro, llevaba esperando ese momento desde hace mucho-le conte euforica.

-Pues lo mio es muy parecido ya que Yamcha se me declaro-

Mi sonrisa se borro poco a poco.

-Bulma,ten mucho cuidado con el,ya que te puede romper el corazon en cualquier momento cuando no te lo esperes,solo te lo advierto- Le dije en tono serio,aunque luego olvidamos el tema y nos pusimos a cotillear de nuestros nuevos novios.

Pov Goku

Estaba super feliz. Despues de tanto tiempo lo he conseguido,al fin me le declare a Milk. Llege a casa feliz de la vida,subi a mi habitacion. De repente escuche un estruendo de la habitacion de al lado,la habitacion de Vegeta. Corrí ya que no sabia que habia pasado y se que Vegeta es capaz de todo,icluso estuvo a punto de matar a Raditz.

FLASHBACK

Estabamos en el orfanato. Yo y mi hermano esperabamos a mis padres quienes estaban escogiendo un hermanito para nosotros. Al fin,despues de tanta espera se vio salir a mi madre de una de las habitaciones.

-Mama,ya tengo hermanito?-

-Si,pero antes queria hablar con vosotros dos-nos dijo con cara seria que pocas veces ponia-vereis vuestro nuevo hermano ha pasado por muchas cosas,asi que no quiero que le insulteis ni nada y tambien espero que le deis tiempo paraa adaptarse,entendido?-

-Si mama- gritamos los dos contentos a la vez.

Mi padre entro por la puerta seguido de un chico de cabello negro y en punta. El chico me miraba con cara de pocos amigos,aunque no me deje intimidar.

Me hacerque a el y le pregunte-Como te llamas?-

-No te interesa- me respondio.

Su mirada era fria y fulminante,pero aun asi volvi a preguntar-Como te llamas?-

-Si te lo digo me dejaras en paz?-

Yo asenti.

-Vegeta-

-Pues yo soy Kakarotto,aunque todos me dicen Goku-

Despues de esa seca presentacion llegamos a casa y le mostramos su habitacion. Nuestros padres se fueron de compras mientras que nosotros tres nos quedamos en casa.

-Oye Vegeta,haces algun deporte?- le pregunto Raditz.

-Artes marciales-

-Peleamos?-

Vegeta no respondio,solo se puso en posicion de batalla y empezaron el combate. Mi hermano iba perdiendo y eso al parecer le causo un poco de furia y para quitarsela de encima decidio gastarle una broma a Vegeta. Cogio una geringuilla y le empezo a amenazar,pensando en que a lo mejor tambien le daria miedo como a mi. Vegeta reacciono muy mal ante eso y corrio a la cocina. Cuando volvio a salir llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y empezo a atacar a mi hermano. Raditz en un intento fallido de quitarle el cuchillo se hiyo una gran herida en el brazo causandole dias despues una gran cicatriz. Por suerte en ese momento llego mi padre y lo noqueo. Despues de eso mi madre hablo con el y todo volvio a la normalidad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Abri la puerta de su cuarto. Él estaba sudando y al parecer lo que habia retumbado por toda la casa era su pesado saco de arena que se habia descolgado,aunque hubo algo que me saco de los recuerdos. El saco no se habia caido debajo de donde habia estado colgado,sino en el otro lado de la habitacion.

-Tanta rabia tenias hoy?-le pregunte ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba,aunque las anteriores veces no habia caido tan lejos.

-No te importa-me respondio seco como siempre.

-Venga cuentamelo que para algo soy tu hermano-

-Medio hermano-me corrigio.

-Da igual el caso es que tiene la palabra hermano. Vamos a hacer algo,si tu me cuentas el motivo de tu rabia,yo te cuento algo emocionante que me ha pasado hoy-

Me miro con la cara que solia poner cuando no le gustaban mis ideas,pero como siempre hacia acepto.

-Lo unico que me pasa es el insecto de Yamcha,me da igual que me castigen y demas,pero lo que no soporto es que se metan conmigo solo por como soy. Te acuerdas cuando casi le clavo un cuchillo a tu hermano?-

-Si,pero eso fue por culpa de los recuerdos-

-Pues me paso lo mismo y si no hubiera llegado el profesor lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos-

-Vegeta tranquilizate,ya a pasado,sabes lo que al fin logre hoy?-

-Zamparte toda la cafeteria entera?-

-No,pero casi. Al fin me declare a Milk y ella acepto ser mi novia-

-Bien por ti. Podrias salir entonces de mi habitacion y dejarme tranquilo-

Habia entendido lo que queria decir aunque casi nadie lo hubiera hecho.

-Adios y yo tambien te quiero-

-Hmp- escuche al cerrar la puerta.

/

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

Dejen rewiers y nos vemos.

super Princess saiyajin.


	5. Espía

Espero que os guste el capitulo

/

Pov Vegeta.

Me desperté sobresaltado y sudando. La razón era la de siempre,una maldita pesadilla. Mire el reloj. Las 5 de la mañana,todavía faltaba una hora para que me tuviera que levantar,pero no tenia mas ganas de volver a dormir así que me levante y salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido y rumbo a la cocina. En el trayecto escuche unos pasos detrás de mi. Me tense de forma inminente e intente respirar todo lo bajito que pude para escuchar a mi perseguidor. Sentía como se acercaba lentamente. Cuando sentí que me iba a tocar me gire rápidamente y solté todo lo rápido que pude un puñetazo directo a su rostro. Sentí que mi puño fue parado y como acto reflejo le solté el otro,pero esta vez dándole en el blanco.

-Auch Vegeta,por que hiciste eso?- escuche a mi perseguidor entre las sombras.

-Hmp- conteste al escuchar la voz del pesado de Kakarotto.- Que haces despierto? Y que hacías persiguiendome?- le pregunte.

-Pues yo tampoco podía dormir mas y quería ir a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y a por un poco de comida.

Ya en la cocina empezamos a comer galletas con leche que era lo que mas me relajaba. Pero no duro mucho ya que la armonía del silencio fue rota por el estúpido de Kakarotto.

-Vegeta,no crees que estaría bien dejarse de meter en problemas?-

-Suenas como Gine,además yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca- el silencio volvió a inundar la sala,pero Kakarotto tuvo que abrir otra vez su gran bocota.

-Pero si lo digo por ti. No te gustaría enamorarte algún día? Se siente bien y olvidas todos tus problemas y...-

-Kakarotto,que no entiendes que nunca fui amado? Nunca necesite amor,porque lo iba a necesitar ahora? Además tu siempre fuiste amado y nunca tuviste problemas,yo sin embargo tuve que estar aguantando años y años de maltrato. Nunca seré amado y no me importa...- chillaba por toda la casa sin importarme nada que los demás me escucharan ya que era la verdad.

Quería seguir gritando pero fui interrumpido por Kakarotto que me abrazo y me dijo- Aunque no seas mi hermano de sangre siempre te querré-

Después de eso me zafe del abrazo y corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme como el rayo y en una mochila metí un saco de boxeo que tenia por si acaso y un traje para entrenar.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando alguien llamo.

-Vegeta dejame entrar. Se que...- deje de escuchar lo que decía y abrí mi ventana. Estaba en un primero,pero ya había tenido que saltar desde ventanas mas altas así que tenia experiencia. Salte y corrí hacia mi lugar secreto...

Pov Goku.

Me encontré con Milk para ir al insti y al parecer noto la cara de preocupado que traía ya que lo primero que dijo mas verme fue- Que ha pasado? Vegeta?-

-Si se ha escapado esta mañana y todo por mi culpa-

-Seguramente no fue tu culpa,además seguro que regresa y solo se ira a desahogar un poco-

-Eso espero- conteste.

El día fue normal aunque seguía un poco preocupado por Vegeta. Había mantenido la esperanza pensando en que a lo mejor se presentaría a las clases,aunque como era normal no lo hizo. El día fue pésimo aunque hubo una cosa que me la alegro. Caminábamos después de clases. Yo seguía culpándome por lo pasado en la mañana mientras Milk me consolaba. En la puerta de su asa me dijo

-Goku no te culpes ya que no ha sido segura y es mas no te olvidarás de lo que te acabo de decir-

Iba a preguntar como pero fui callado por un dulce beso de Milk. MI PRIMER BESO. Le correspondí y cuando nos separamos por falta de aire ella corrió sonrojada al interior de su casa. Se veía tan linda sonrojada. Suspire.

Pov Bulma.

Eran las 16:30 de la tarde y estaba aburrida en casa. Esa mañana lo había pasado genial con Yamcha. Era tan dulce conmigo😍.(Mentira Yamcha que se valla a la m*erda) Nos la pasamos juntos como uña y carne. Esta tarde no podía salir conmigo ya que tenia clases de artes marciales,así que me puse a hablar con Milk. Me contó que se había dado su primer beso con Goku. Como me alegro por ella. Lo único que me molestaba un poco era que ellos habían quedado esta tarde para ir al cine mientras yo me aburría en casa. Bueno como ya estaba harta de estar encerrada decidí salir a dar un paseo. Caminaba sin rumbo admirando el paisaje ya que no conocía mucho los alrededores. Me encontré con un riachuelo y decidí seguir la corriente para ver a donde me llevaba. Después de caminar admirando los paisajes empecé a escuchar como unos gritos y unos golpes.

\- Maldito. Sabandija. Gusano. Insecto insolente me las pagaras- chillaba una voz que se me hacia conocida,pero no caía en que.

Me acerque sigilosamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible ya que no quería ser descubierta. Me cubrí detrás de unos arboles y mire a quien armaba tanto jaleo.

-Vegeta?- susurré un poco sorprendida.

El estaba allí pateando un saco de boxeo que había colgado en un columpio viejo y oxidado. Estaba vestido en unos boxers ligeros de entrenamiento dejando ver su sudado,pero perfecto torso. Me quede embobada ante aquella vista( quien no). Parecía furioso ya que maldecía mientras pegaba al saco con fuerza. Después de una hora,que a mi me parecieron minutos paro. Todavía no me apetecía irme ya que quería saber que mas hacia. Me escondí mejor y seguí observándole. De repente se empezó a bajar sus bóxer y abrí la boca. Por suerte debajo del bóxer de entrenamiento traía un bañador( seguramente las pervetidas\os se esperaban otra cosa😏 ) Se metió al riachuelo y empezó a nadar un poco. Después vi como buceaba y asombrosamente tenia un pez entre sus manos. Al rato de matar al pez con unos golpes salio del agua y saco de su mochila su toalla,una navaja y un mechero. Al rato cogió muchos palos. Puso la toalla y se sentó encima para después con la navaja afilar un palo. Con los restantes hizo una hoguera y después de pinchar al pez con el palo y asarlo se lo comió. Cuando termino apago el fuego,se puso la ropa encima del bañador y recogió toda para después empezar a andar riachuelo a arriba. Yo le seguía aunque con una distancia prudencial. Llegamos al barrio y desde lo lejos vi como escalaba de alguna manera la pared hasta llegar a su ventana y meterse en su cuarto,miro a los lados y cerro la ventana. Llegue a casa a las 21:00 muerta de hambre,de sed y de cansancio. Después de atragantarse con la comida como lo aria Goku me di una dicha y me tire a la cama aunque antes de dormirme unos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente.

"Porque estaba allí tan furiosos? Porque parecía como si quisiese que nadie lo viera? Porque trepo hasta su ventana antes que llamar a la puerta?"

Esas y muchas preguntas mas se me ocurrieron antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias a todos los que siempre dejan rewiers.

La ultima vez me llego un rewiers diciendo que ponía a Vegeta demasiado agresivo. Yo lo había hecho a intención de hacerlo agresivo gracias al maltrato que sufrió,pero si alguien mas piensa que lo e puesto demasiado agresivo,entonces lo "calmare" un poco.

Dejen sus rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.👑


	6. ¡PILLADA!

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

/

Pov Milk

Me levante temprano recordando los dulces momentos que viví con Goku. En como se había interpuesto entre un chico y entre mi para luego besarme y mostrarle al chico que ya tenia novia. Ese beso no me lo había esperado,pero me encanto. Después de que sonrojada como un tomate me llevo de la mano aun parque en el que nos sentamos enfrente de un lago. Como era de noche estaba todo muy hermoso con las estrellas y la luna llena. Con esa hermosa vista me dejo mas en claro sus sentimientos.

Después de recrear el cuceso me vestí para encontrarme con él. Abrí la puerta y allí estába él. Corrí a sus brazos y lo abrace. Iba a besarle pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Si quieren besarse vallanse a un hotel-

-Raditz señales. Seguro te dan envidia por que tu no tienes novia para besarla-

-Mira quien hablo,la azulita-

-Pues si tengo novio y es Yamcha-

-El casanova? Valla,si que has caído bajo-

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos,si yo quiero puedo besar a Goku delante de ustedes- y después de griarles esas palabras le bese.

Después de esa breve pelea andamos hacia el colegio.

Por Goku

Andábamos tranquilamente,Milk y yo agarrados de la mano. Como la quiero.

De repente Milk me preguntó -Y Vegeta volvió a casa?-

Esa pregunta me entristeció mucho y todos los presentes parecieron notarlo.

-Bueno...

FLASHBACK

Estoy en mi cuarto. Son las 00:00 y Vegeta no había regresado,ya que no lo había visto pasar por la puerta. Espere 10 min. pero nada. Y si...? Podría ser. A lo mejor había entrado por la ventana,ya que no seria la primera vez que lo hace. Ando hasta su habitación que esta en penumbras y noto a alguien acostado. Me acerco hasta el y lo veo con los ojos cerrados y los cascos puestos. De repente abre los ojos y grita para después mirarme con cara de pocos amigos.

-Kakarotto,no te quiero ni ver,sal de mi cuarto. AHORA!-

Me quede en el lugar sin moverme. Sus palabras me dolieron. Había tardado mucho en ganarme su confianza para luego perderla en segundos. No,no me hija a mover de ahí.

-Que salgas sabandija insolente!- seguía gritando mientras su voz se cortaba.

¿Iba a llorar? Eso parecía.

-No me pienso mover de aquí ya que soy tu hermano y te tengo que apoyar en todo- le dije firme.

-Un hermano de verdad no te recuerda malos tragos. Un hermano de verdad no deja a su hermano de lado. Si tu fueras mi hermano no me hubieras dejado de lado por una chica,si de verdad te interesara mi vida no me habrías recordado esta mañana como fui maltratado por años y como nunca tuve amor,no como tu que lo tuviste todo hecho desde el principio. Yo...yo creía que si te importaba,pero ya veo que no que solo era una ilusión. No hacia falta que tu me recordaras mis malos recuerdos,ya están mis pesadillas para eso y ahora si te ha quedado claro ¡LARGATE!-

Yo intentaba no llorar,pero podía ver como a Vegeta ya se le escapaban lágrimas y me sentía muy mal sobretodo porque lo que acababa de decir Vegeta era verdad. También era verdad que lo había dicho sin mala intención esta mañana,pero igualmente lo había herido.

Después de un silencio sepulcral vi como Vegeta cogió unas cosas y salto por la ventana. Corri para ver hacia donde se dirigía y lo vi irse hacia los callejones que formaban un tipo de laberinto.

-VEGETA!-fue lo ultimo que chille antes de verlo desapacer entre las sombras.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me puse a llorar delante de todos. No aguantaba mas,la culpa me carcomía por dentro. Sentí como me abrazaron.

Pov Bulma

Abrazamos a Goku. Me daba mucha lastima verlo así. Llegamos a la escuela y mis problemas se disiparon al ver a mi querido Yamcha. Corrí a sus brazos y le plante un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Como has estado amor- me dijo después de darme otro beso.

-Bien. Puedes salir hoy conmigo-

-No puedo,hoy también tengo entrenamiento,pero mañana salgo contigo,te lo prometo- bufé,pero el me clamo con otro beso.

-Bulma vamos,que llegaremos tarde- Milk como siempre interrumpiendo todo.

-Ya voy Milk- le di un beso de despedida a Yamcha y corrí al lado de Milk.

.

Eran las 15:39. Acababa de llegar a casa y me aburría mucho. Estuve pensando en lo que nos había contado Goku y decidí ir a mirar al escondite de Vegeta. Quien sabe,a lo mejor se encontraba allí.

Seguí la corriente del riachuelo llegando al columpio oxidado. Allí vi como Vegeta estaba tumbado encima de una sabana y escuchando musica. Abría pasado toda la noche así? A saber. Después de un rato se puso a entrenar y a hacer lo de la ultima vez solo que esta vez pescó no uno sino dos pescados. Se estaba poniendo su ropa cuando de repente sentí algo subir por mi pierna. Mire y me encontré con UNA GIGANTESCA ARAÑA! Chille y luego me calle para no ser descubierta. Quite la araña y la aplaste contra el suelo. Mire hacia el riachuelo buscandio a Vegeta. No lo encontraba así que decidí irme,pero al darme la vuelta lo encontré apoyado en un árbol mirándome burlona y a la vez seriamente.

-Que haces aquí?-

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.👑


	7. La noche

Espero que os guste el capitulo y perdonen con el atraso pero es que últimamente he tenido mucho jaleo en mas dilación,les dejo aquí el capitulo.

/

-Y-Yo,p-pues estaba c-caminando y pues te vi t-tumbado y...-

-Y decidiste espiarme. Llevas espiandome por un tiempo,no?- pregunto Vegeta poniendo aun mas nerviosa a Bulma.

-N-no,que va-

-Dejas huellas,además se te nota mucho. No vales ni como espía ni como mentirosa- dijo el pelinegro volviéndose a sentar y pinchando un pescado con uno de los palos que había afilado. Bulma por su parte seguía parada en el mismo sitio mirando como Vegeta encendía fuego y empezaba a asar el pescado.

-Te quedaras ahí mirándome fijamente y Muriéndote de hambre o te sentaras a comer?-pregunto sobresaltando a la peliazul.

Bulma se sentó al lado de Vegeta y este ultimo le extendió un palo con el otro pez que había pescado. Esta hizo lo mismo que Vegeta y al final comieron en pleno silencio.

-Oye Vegeta,pasaste la noche aquí afuera?-pregunto Bulma rompiendo el silencio a lo que el pelinegro asintió.-Y como es que puedes dormir así! El suelo esta duro y además hace frío,porque no vuelves a tu casa y te disculpas con Goku?-

Vegeta miro por unos segundos a Bulma directamente a los ojos haciendo que esta se asustara un poco por la mirada y por la cara seria del pelinegro.

-El suelo duro y el frío no son problema,en condiciones peores he tenido que dormir,además yo no tengo casa y ni de broma pienso pedirle disculpas a Kakarotto y menos cuando el tuvo la culpa. Si has venido solo a decirme eso puedes largarte ya que de aquí no me moveré-dijo mirando a la nada con semblante serio.

-No me pienso ir,si no quieres hacer la paces con Goku esta bien,nadie te obliga,pero lo que no es justo es que duermas aquí en el suelo mientras nosotros dormimos en cálidas camas. Además yo no vine aquí a hablarte de Goku,solo que el lo pasa mal desde que te fuiste...-

-Quieres callarte de una vez!-chillo el peliflama haciendo que la peliazul se callara al instante.

Los minutos transcurrían es silencio entre los dos jóvenes. El sol se iba ocultando por el horizonte mostrando una increíble puesta de sol.

-Perdón-susurro Bulma quien juro haber escuchado un -aceptado- por parte de Vegeta.

El sol se había ido y con el la luz y el calor. La luna era ahora la reina del cielo junto con las estrellas a su alrededor. Vegeta miraba al igual que Bulma la hoguera. Esta ultima empezó a moverse poquito a poco hacia Vegeta quien seguía sin moverse. Bulma consiguió estar al lado de Vegeta haciendo que sus brazos se rozaran y dándoles a cada uno un pequeño cosquilleo en la tripa ignorado por ambos.

-Vegeta...tengo frío-dijo Bulma en un leve susurro para no romper del todo el agradable sonido del fuego entre el silencio.

-Vete a casa,es tarde- respondió este al rato.

-No- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que volviera a haber silencio.

De repente Vegeta se levanto seguido por la mirada de una curiosa Bulma quien veía minuciosamente todos sus movimientos. El pelinegro empezó a buscar algo en una mochila que tenia hasta que saco una chaqueta y se la puso a Bulma sobre los hombros.

-Gracias-le dijo esta.

-No te acostumbres- le respondió el pelinegro en un susurro.

Pov Vegeta

Después de darle mi chaqueta a Bulma esta apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro haciendo que llegara a mi nariz un dulce aroma que venia de su pelo. Seguí mirando el fuego. Después de un rato,que no se si fueron segundos,minutos o incluso horas me dio por mirar a Bulma quien no se había movido. Estaba dormida y era realmente hermo...Vegeta en que estas pensando! Quita esos pensamientos de tu cabeza! Bueno,ahora me tocaría llevarla a su casa ya que no pensaba dejar que durmiera en el suelo y menos con el frío que hacia. La cargue y empece a andar riachuelo a arriba. Después de andar por varios minutos llegue al barrio. El problema seria...como la dejo en su cuarto? No pensaba llamar a la puerta a medianoche,además que le podría decir a sus padres. Disculpe las molestias,pero la pesada de su hija se quedo dormida en el bosque y como soy todo un caballero vine a dejarla a casa. Pff,ni de broma,me las tendría que ingeniar. La ventana estaba a una altura un poco mas baja que la mía,podría llegar escalando fácilmente. Luego la abriría con unos alambres que siempre tengo por si acaso y desde dentro podría abrir la puerta y así dejarla en su cama. Bien. La deje en un banco que había ahí y ejecute el plan a la perfección. La deje en su cama y la mire dormir por ultima vez antes de salir de esa casa. Pase al lado de la casa de Kakarotto.

-Mierda,me deje el abrigo-pense cuando se me erizo la piel al sentir una pequeña brisa de aire.-Bueno,pasare por la casa a coger un poco mas de ropa.-

Me colé como siempre hacia por la ventana y me asuste un montón al ver a Kakarotto durmiendo en mi cama. Cogí ropa e iba a salir cuando decidí ir rápido a la cocina a comer un poco mas,ya que me había quedado con hambre ya que le tuve que dar un pescado a Bulma. Fui sigilosamente a la cocina y empece a comer galletas cuando de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro pegándome un susto de muerte. Como acto reflejo le pegue un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se quejara.

-Vegeta,por que hiciste eso?-me pregunto Raditz.

-Fue tu culpa por asustarme- le respondí serio.

Hubo silencio hasta que Raditz hablo

-Oye,cuando volverás a casa? Goku esta muy perjudicado por tu ida al igual que yo,además de que ESTAS DURMIENDO EN LA CALLE!-

-Shh,no chilles o despertaras a Kakarotto. No se si volveré,a lo mejor algún día. Bueno Raditz me gusto hablar con tigo pero tengo sueño así que me gustaría irme a dormir.-

-Esta bien Vegeta,espero que si no regresas que aunque sea vuelvas a hablar conmigo mañana por la noche,vale?- me pregunto Raditz a lo que yo asentí.

Subí a la habitación y cogí la ropa saliendo por la ventana y volviendo a mi escondite. Allí me tumbe encima de una manta y me quede dormido mirando la luna y escuchando el agua del riachuelo.

/

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus rewiers.

Nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.👑


	8. Enfado y unas pocas dudas

POV Bulma

Me removi intentando que la molesta luz dejara de darme en la cara. Abri los ojos poco a poco viendo mi habitacion...como habia llegado aqui si anoche me habia quedado dormida con Vegeta? Acaso lo habia soñado? Aunque dudo que hubiera soñado tal cosa al fin y al cabo la araña con la cual me asuste habia sido demasiado real pero entonces,como habia llegado aqui? Bueno,solo habia una forma de averiguarlo. Me levante y fui a darme una ducha,me puse algo comodo y fui a desayunar guardando unos cuantos dulces para Vegeta ya que si de verdad estaba ahi tendria q tener hambre. Despues de alistar todo sali feliz de la vida pasando enfrente de la casa de Goku. Estaba demasiado en silencio y mas si ya era costumbre que al pasar por al lado se escucharan gritos tanto de Goku como de Vegeta,Raditz e incluso de su padre. Suspire. Entonces si parecia ser verdad que Vegeta no habia vuelto a casa. Acelere un poco el paso y a los 10 minutos estaba donde me habia encontrado la araña ese dia. Me asome y pude a ver a Vegeta pegando al saco de boxeo,desde q hora llevaba entrenando? Habra desayunado algo? Poco a poco me acerque a el.

-Vegeta-

Un segundo mas tarde estaba inmovil con un puño a centimetros de mi cara. Habia estado a punto de golpearme?!

-No me asustes asi o la proxima vez si q podria golpearte-

Wait wait wait,quien habia sustado a quien aqui?! Creo que el susto que yo me lleve fue mil veces mayor al que se llevo el.

-Siento haberte asustado aunque creo que el susto no fue tanto como para terminar con un puño a medio centimetro de mi cara-

-Quien sabe-

Como que quien sabe? Su pasotismo me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Cogi aire. Tenia que relajarme y entender en la situacion en la que estaba por mucho que el mismo se hubiera metido en ella.

-Ya desayunaste? Te traje bollos- dije formando una sonrisa.

-Los bollos engordan,ya entiendo porque estas como estas-

-Como que ya entiendes como estoy? Acaso me estas llamando gorda?- le mire amenazante aunque a el eso parecio darle igual.

-Pense que eras inteligente y te darias cuenta de cosas asi- me dijo para despues girarse y seguir golpeando el saco de boxeo.

Estaba controlarme ya que sabia que chillando no conseguiria nada asi que simplemente hice algo mas calmado y que no requeria esfuerzo por parte de mis cuerdas vocales. Cogi el bolso y empece a golpearle cosa que le tomo por sorpresa y le tiro al suelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando paro el bolso mirandome con el ceño fruncido -pero se puede saber que estas haciendo mujer loca?!-

Bufe y me limite a darme la vuelta marchandome con paso decidido y enfadada aunque no llegue muy lejos ya que me tomaron de la mano.

Me gire y al segundo tenia un bollo metido en la boca -Come y asi se te quitara esa cara que llevas,te ves muy mayor de todas las arrugas que te salen al hacerla-

No sabia si enfadarme mas o simplemente olvidarlo pero el tacto de su mano en la mia se me estaba haciendo demasiado agradable. Negue. Si sentia que el tacto de otro hombre era agradable significaba que le estaba engañando a Yamcha? Volvi a negar,al fin y cabo que me resultara agradable no significaba que le quisiera o algo asi.

-Oye- me dijo mirandome con cara rara -estas un poco loca,no? No dejas de hablar sola-

Acaso lo habiadicho en alto?! Bien Bulma,eres genial.

-Me pasa a veces y no,no estoy loca-

Se encogio de hombros y se limito a decir un -como digas- para despues seguir entrenando con su saco de boxeo. Creo que se me iba a hacer una tarde muy larga.

/

Siento haber tardado tantisisisisimo en actualizar pero se me habia olvidado la clave ademas de q tenia muchas otras cosas q hacer. A partir de ahora intentare actualizar msa seguido ademas de q me gustaria subir mas historias pero de otros animes asi q si tienen alguna idea de q Anime podria subir una historia decirmelo por los rewiers.

Nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


End file.
